


The You Play, I Dance, We Dance Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV) RPF
Genre: Comments are moderated, M/M, Real People Shipping, a lil romance, don't read if you don't ship, mcvaughn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: This takes place around 2004, Robert Vaughn and David McCallum are both in their early 70s enjoying a nice stroll in Vienna, holding hands, enjoying their new found success in their later years of their lives.





	The You Play, I Dance, We Dance Affair

Robert took in a deep breath, and looked over at his husband of nearly 50 years. "Who would have thought both of us would have hit shows again at our age?" 

"We always both had it Bob, sometimes it takes the right project that suits our skills, nothing will ever be like "The Man From UNCLE" of course."

"Of course, that's where we met..."

"... and fell in love."

"...and made our lives quite complicated."

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you though. Even if it's fooling the rest of the world."

David gave his lover a quick peck on the lips, they held hands even more tightly down the cobblestone streets. Robert was the first to point out a piano he saw right on the road. "David! We must stop here!"

"Why?"

"I want to play a tune for you!"

"Oh alright, you know I can't resist a beautiful melody from a beautiful instrument."

"Which instrument do you mean, David?" Robert wiggled his eyebrows.

"Why not both?" David teased poking at his soft belly tissue. The two laughed and walked to the piano. Robert sat on the piano bench and David rested his arm on the piano lid and smiled.

Robert started playing a beautiful tune ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRAezlFcDwc ) and David closed his eyes, he started to tap his feet and hummed to the melody. He danced around Robert and the piano, not taking his eyes off Robert. 

"David, your eyes still sparkle blue after all these years."

"They only do that for you, my love."

Robert stopped playing the piano and took David's hands and started to slow dance with him. 

David smiled up at his husband. "Now who will play the music?"

"We never needed any music. Only the music our hearts sing for us."

Robert kissed David a bit deeper than he normally would in public but they danced away, and in this moment of time they didn't care who saw them together. All they have was each other and nothing else in the world mattered. 

The End <3


End file.
